a thousand falling stars
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN "Eres mi esposo, mi compañero y mi todo. Seré lo mismo para ti, no importa si tú me consideras polvo de estrellas". Original de weatheredlaw (AO3).


**"Eres mi esposo, mi compañero y mi todo. Seré lo mismo para ti, no importa si tú me consideras polvo de estrellas".**

* * *

 _In a wide sea of eyes_

(En un gran mar de ojos)

 _I see one pair that I recognize_

(veo un par que reconozco)

* * *

Su Newt está comenzando a olvidar.

No las cosas importantes. Aún la reconoce a ella y a sus hijos, y a su cerca de docena de nietos, ¡hasta sus a sus pequeños _bis_ -nietos! ( _Tina podría jurar que tenía treinta tan sólo el día de ayer, pero entonces ella pestañeó y su cabello se volvió gris, y sus niños se graduaron de Hogwarts, y sus nietos se estaban casando, y los gemelos estaban teniendo su primera Navidad…_ ).

Pero su Newt está comenzando a olvidar las cosas pequeñas.

Un día, él se da vuelta y le dice:

— Tina, querida, ¿has visto mi abrigo? Necesito ir un poco afuera.

Ella bufa.

— Newt, está helando. Ha estado nevando toda la mañana, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Él frunce el ceño.

— ¿Ah sí? — un rápido vistazo a la ventana y una súbita mueca de comprensión en su rostro — ¡Oh! Al parecer sí — murmura en voz baja. — Podría haber jurado que… solo un poco de lluvia…

— Amas la nieve. Lo dijiste durante todo el desayuno.

— ¿Umm? — Newt la mira, con los ojos un poco distantes antes de recuperar su usual brillo — Oh, sí. Amo la nieve. Siempre fue mi favorita, desde pequeño. ¿Te conté acerca de la vez que Theseus y sus amigos hechizaron el lago mientras estábamos en el colegio?

— Sí — dice Tina, y se inclina para cubrir la mano de su compañero con la suya. — Pero me gustaría escucharla otra vez.

* * *

Ella llega a su oficina, más siniestrada de lo que usualmente está, para encontrarlo a él de rodillas, vertiendo en el suelo todo el contenido de una gran caja.

— Maldita sea. — murmura — Por la _santa maldita madre_ de la Barba de Merlín…

— Newton.

Él la mira.

— Porpertina.

Tina suspira.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos visitas que llegarán en veinte minutos, prometimos que entreteneríamos a los Potter hasta que…

— ¿Están en Dorset? ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?  
Tina frunce sus labios.

— Han estado aquí dos días, Newt. Sabes eso. Te los encontraste en la estación de trenes.

Newt sacude la cabeza.

— No recuerdo haber hecho eso. Y he perdido mi reloj. El bueno, el que me regaló Rudy para Navidad el año pasado, no puedo… — él ve, consternado, el cómo Tina toma su muñeca y la levanta lo suficiente como para dejarla frente a sus ojos: el reloj allí y haciendo tictac — Oh… oh, querida — abatido, se vuelve a sentar en el suelo. — Mira el desastre que provoqué.

— Te ayudaré a limpiar.

— No, no. Tú… tú ve y prepárate para recibir a los Potter. Yo he… yo iré en un momento.

— Tonterías, yo…

— Por favor — dice él, completamente firme, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas temblando.

Tina asiente.

— Está bien, cariño. — ella besa su frente. — Tómate tu tiempo.

Y ella no quiere dejarlo allí, luciendo un poco solo y perdido, casi como un niño pequeño si no fuese por sus años, mirando hacia sus papeles y sus cosas, pero su Newt es testarudo, y con la edad sólo se ha hecho aún más. Deja la puerta abierta, de todas formas, con un oído atento hacia su oficina, sólo para estar segura.

* * *

Él no olvida a sus criaturas, una bendición que Tina se asegura de agradecer. Pero empiezan a producirse los problemas cuando se queda dormido un par de horas de más, o cuando confunde la sal con el azúcar, o cuando no puede encontrar sus lentes y están en la parte más alta de su frente.

Tina agenda una hora en St. Mungo, y se prepara a sí misma para una batalla. Su Newt odia a los sanadores, odia molestar a cualquier persona con un problema que no pueda ser arreglado con una taza de té o con un shot de whiskey. Tina suele recordarle que la mayoría de los problemas no pueden ser resueltos a la Scamander, algo que se ha empeñado de dejar en claro desde aquel invierno en que él casi se mata a sí mismo con un resfriado.

Testarudo, testarudo, testarudo, ella piensa, y su hija ríe y dice:

— Papa es un Hufflepuff de tomo y lomo.

Ella le cuenta que ha agendado una hora, y en realidad, ella se comienza a preocupar de verdad cuando él no pelea.

— Lo que tú creas que es lo mejor, querida.

— Newt... ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, creo que sí. — Él besa su frente. — No creo que mi mente sea… sea lo que era.

— Bueno, ninguna mente sigue igual — dice Tina, ahora arrepintiéndose de pronto de su decisión. — No tenemos que ir, Newt.

— Deberíamos. No creo que el whiskey pueda ser tan bueno para un viejo olvidadizo — murmura, y le da un pequeño apretón de manos.

* * *

— Honestamente, Señor Scamander, estoy sorprendido que no haya pasado antes — el saneador echa una ojeada a un par de papeles y suspira. — La cantidad de contusiones que tuvo durante ambas guerras… — Newt niega con la cabeza, sus mejillas volviéndose rosas. Tina le lanza una mirada. — Estoy sorprendido de que recuerde incluso su propio nombre.

— Bastante bien, la verdad.

El saneador suspira.

— Si se tratase tan solo una pérdida de memoria pasajera no estaría tan preocupado. Mientras recuerde a su propia prole y cómo no caer por las escaleras, no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? — pregunta Tina.

Newt sostiene una de sus manos.

— No, no. Está bien. — él se levanta y se estira. — Me siento bastante bien hoy. Podría tan sólo ser un hechizo.

— No, no lo es. — dice el sanador. — Va a crecer antes de que se ponga mejor. Y no los voy a dejar ir sin ninguna indicación — y le entrega a Tina una hoja de papel.

— ¿Hechizos para mejorar la memoria?

— Cosas que se deben hacer a lo largo de la casa, nunca en usted o en él. El cerebro es bastante delicado, incluso para una bruja o un mago. — él suspira. — Señora Scamander, debe perdonarme por decir una cosa así, pero usted y su marido son bastante…

— ¡Perdonado de antemano! — dice Newt alegremente. — No necesitas decir las palabras. Tomaremos estas y nos iremos.

Newt tira nuevamente de la mano de Tina, esta vez sí logrando ponerla de pie. Cuando se encuentran ya por el pasillo, escuchan los gritos del sanador:

— ¡No se atreva a beber whiskey, Señor Scamander! ¡Llamaré a su hijo, sabe que lo haré!

Newt ríe y realiza un gesto con la mano.

— ¡En ese caso, envíale nuestros saludos a Rhys!

En cuanto llegan a casa, él sirve a cada uno un vaso.

— Por nuestra salud, querida.

— Por todo lo que dure, mi amor.

Ellos beben.

* * *

Pero, como todas las otras cosas, esto, también, decae.

Theseus fallece en la primavera, y Newt, con toda su fortaleza y buenos espíritus, no parece poder superarlo.

Está melancólico durante todo el verano, y Tina no está segura de cómo lidiar con los hechizos para mejorar la memoria.

Él le escribe a su hermano, ocasionalmente, mientras revisa la nueva versión de Animales Fantásticos. Pese a que la memoria para sus creaturas y su experiencia permanezcan bien apegadas en su cerebro, hay dolor, hay puntos débiles.

Rhys no los llama o no les escribe tan seguido, y Newt se preocupa de maneras que nunca antes había hecho.

Rolf no trae a los gemelos, y él se pregunta si es que están bien.

Y las cartas a Theseus no obtienen respuesta, y Tina quema en la hoguera aquellas que son devueltas por no tener destinatario.

* * *

 **Hoy, su Newt hace bastante ha olvidado qué desayunó, aunque Tina piensa que eso es bastante normal y que ella tampoco puede recordar bien qué desayunó realmente.**

Él se ha acordado, como siempre lo hace, de revisar a sus criaturas, y también ha recordado que debe realizar los cambios necesarios para ellas, puesto que su cuidado y mantenimiento se ha vuelto un tema complicado.

— Rolf podría llevarse algunas, y sus amigos también — reflexiona Tina. Están sentados en sus sillas junto al fuego, las manos unidas como siempre.

— Eso es cierto.

Ella le mira.

— Eso no es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?

Él sacude su cabeza.

— No, no particularmente hoy. Sólo… Estoy preocupado acerca de que un día pueda despertar y no recuerde nada — Newt la mira, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Tina siente cómo los suyos propios se humedecen también — Estoy preocupado de que quizá pueda romper tu corazón.

— Oh, Newt — ella toma su otra mano.— Jamás podrías hacerlo.

— Me las arreglé para hacerlo varias veces, cuando éramos jóvenes.

— Difícilmente es lo mismo. Además, ya no importa. Eres mío. Y siempre lo serás, no importa si me reconoces o no.

— Me preocupo acerca de quebrar mi propio corazón.

Ella suspira.

— No puedo ayudar con eso.

— Sí, sí, lo sé.

Tina va hacia él, arrodillándose dolorosamente entre sus piernas, y tomando las manos de su compañero para colocarlas entre sus mejillas.

— Eres mi esposo, mi compañero, y mi todo. Seré lo mismo para ti, no importa si tú me consideras un montón de polvo de estrellas.

— Tina…

— Te amo, Newt. Tuve a tus hijos…

— Nuestros hijos, siempre te digo eso…

— Y he construido esta casa y protegido a esta familia siempre a tu lado. Nada, con o sin recuerdos, cambiará eso.

Él se inclina hacia delante, cubriendo su frente con la de él.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Con todo mi corazón.

Él asiente.

— Bien, entonces no me preocuparé más.

Y pese a que Tina se pregunte si él olvidará aquella promesa…

Los años pasan.

Y él no lo hace.

Algunas cosas, ella supone, como los desayunos, los partidos de Quidditch y el whiskey, están destinados a ir y venir.

Pero estas cosas, las cosas que ellos hicieron juntos, están destinadas a quedarse.


End file.
